creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jennifer
Jennifer Sie haben mir nicht zugehört...sie wollten mir nie zuhören....sie haben nur gelacht, mich verspottet und beschimpft...ich war allein....ich wollte niemandem wehtun...aber nun ist es anders...nun müssen sie mir zuhören......und sie werden nicht entkommen....jetzt werden sie mich nie wieder ignorieren... Sie war aber nicht immer so...Früher als sie noch Jenny Curdy war, war sie ein freundliches Mädchen....Sie hat niemandem weh getan...nicht mal über jemanden geredet.... Eigentlich wussten wir alle das sie es zuhause nicht leicht hatte....wenn wir sie doch nur in ruhe gelassen hätten...Dann wäre es sicher nicht soweit gekommen.... Es war eine Woche vor dem Unglück was alle, außer mir, ereilt hat...Sie wurde 16 Jahre alt...Wie immer bekam sie nichts...keinen Kuchen..keine Geschenke..und keine Party...naja..wer wäre denn auch gekommen?....sie hatte keine Freunde...dabei war sie immer so nett und hilfsbereit zu uns....SIE HATTE DAS NICHT VERDIENT.... Leider wird mir das erst jetzt klar... Aber ich schweife ab... Dieses mal sollte sie es nicht so leicht haben...dachten sich die anderen....sie sollte weinen...leiden...und schmerzen haben...ich hielt das ja nur für eine Witz...aber die anderen machten ihre Drohung war....ich konnte nichts machen....als sie das Schulgebäude betrat wurde mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt und laut "Mistgeburt" geschrien...immer und immer wieder.... Es war grausam...als ihr die Tränen kamen hörten sie nicht auf....als der Unterricht anfing wurde es leise...aber Jenny...Jenny könnte nicht aufhören zu weinen...sie weinte immer lauter und lauter bis es der Lehrerin zu bunt wurde und Jenny zum vertrauens Lehrer geschickt wurde....sie fühlte sich fehl am platz.....der Lehrer redete von irgendwas wie ,dass sie ein Problem mit dem sozialem hätte...Jenny hat aber nicht zu gehört....Sie saß einfach nur da und versuchte nur so auszusehen als würde zu hören.... Als sie zuhause war....fühlte sie nichts mehr...keine Wut...keine Trauer...sie...konnte nichts mehr fühlen...sie ließ sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und setzte ihre Kopfhörer auf und drehte sie so laut das bald ihr Trommelfell zu platzen drohte....dann kam ihre Mutter ,Ines, herein und schrie sie an...sie verstand kein Wort und reagierte auch nicht....anscheind war es ihr peinlich das ihre Tochter geweint hat...dann kam ihr Vater ,Deaven, herein und schrie....keine Reaktion...da holte ihr Vater aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht...sie viel vom stuhl...ihre Kophörer rutschten von ihren Ohren...sie hielt sich die Wange...kein Schmerz...nichts... Ihr Vater war sprachlos...hatte keine Erklärung dafür...Ines und Deaven ließen ihre Tochter auf dem Boden liegen.... Sie lag dort bis Mitternacht...... dann stand sie auf...nahm ihren laptop..sprang aus ihrem Fenster und versteckte sich in ihrem Keller...sie wusste da wäre sie ungestört....ganz allein.... Jenny machte schon seit einiger Zeit ihre eigenen Lieder...meist traurige ,gefühlvolle Lieder....doch dieses mal sollte es ein ganz persöhnliches sein...sie suchte im Internet nach einem Ton der so hoch ist das er töten könnte....es war spät geworden...5:00 Uhr morgens um genau zu sein...sie stand auf und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich nichts anmerken als ihre Mutter eine Stunde später rein kam um sie zu wecken...Sie stand auf...zog sich an und ging wie jeden Morgen in die Küche und wollte sich Frühstück nehmen... Ihr Vater schlug ihr auf die Hände...ach ja richtig es war der Geburtstag ihrer kleinen Schwester,Kathrine...sie war klein aber in ihr steckte ein kleiner Teufel .Trotzdem liebte Jenny ihre kleine Schwester....irgendwie.... Und so wie jedes Jahr hatte Jenny ein geschenk für sie...eine CD wo "Dein Song" draufstand...Kathrine´s Herz erweichte für einen Moment....denn sie nahm Jenny zum ersten mal in den Arm ,nur leider das Jenny nichts spürte... Sie legte die CD ein...zuerst war es ein schöner "Ich hab dich lieb" Song....ihre Eltern hatten zum ersten mal einen "Ich bin stolz auf dich" Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht der nicht für Kathrine war....nur leider konnte Jenny sich nicht besonders fühlen.... Dann...auf ein mal bekamen sie alle Kopfschmerzen....und ihre Augen,Ohren und Münder begangen an zu bluten...und schließlich zerplatzten ihre Köpfe... Das Blut spritzte ihr ins Gesicht....sie hatte also einen Ton gefunden der töten kann..... Sie lächelte.... Sie hatte ihre Familie getötet...Es tat ihr nicht leid...Sie ging ins Badezimmer und schaute sich das blut an das ihr ins Gesicht gespritzt war...Sie betrachtete sich...Auf eine Weise die ich nie verstehen werde and sie es wunderschön...Sie nahm eine Nadel und kratzte sich damit in den Augen herum.....sie wurden rot...nun sah sie sich noch einmal ganz genau das Wohnzimmer an....Sie sah auf die Uhr...noch nicht zu spät...sie zog sich ein schwarzes Kleid an...es sah sehr gut mit ihren wunderschönem weißem Haar aus...und sie kombinierte ihr Outfit mit schwarzen Chucks.....ungewöhnlich aber es sah gut aus... Sie ging zur Schule...als sie den Tanzsaal betrat wurde alles still....alle schauten sie an...es wurde darüber geredet wie wunderschön sie aussah... Ein Junge traute sich sie anzusprechen und fragte sie ob sie tanzen möchte.... Es war ihr Abschlussball.... Jennifer sagte nein, obwohl es der Junge war in den sie seit der ersten klasse verknallt war.....einige Mädchen gingen zu ihr hin und sagten ihr das sie schön sei...doch sie ignorierte es....sie ging ihren weg bis zum DJ....noch immer war alles leise...sie ging zu ihm hoch auf die Bühne und gab ihm eine CD und sagte "Spiel die doch bitte für mich ab ja?"....er wurde rot und sagte das es tun würde...sehr gut...dachte sie sich.... Die CD wurde eingelegt...und alle starben...warum? weil es auch mal die CD ihrer Schwester, Kathrine, war.... Nur ich bin am noch am Leben... Sie steht hier neben mir und sagte das ich ihre Geschichte schreiben sollte...sie sagt das sie alle die die nicht zu hören warnen...und dann mir ihre CD anhören soll... Ich habe es verdient..ich habe ihr nicht zu gehört..ich bin nicht besser als die anderen... Das hier sind meine letzten Zeilen...ihr werdet weder meinen Namen noch irgendetwas von mir erfahren...sie will es nicht... Sie wird ungeduldig ich höre jetzte auf zu schreiben... Ich wünsche euch das ihr das ihr nicht gezwungen werdet "Dein Song" anzuhören..... Dies ist ein Bild wie sie ungefähr aussieht...wenn ihr sie seht...LAUFT!!! thumb Kategorie:Mittellang